DreamCatcher
by MellowedSeeker
Summary: A hidden secret. An orphan. Awakening abilities. All my characters are OC!
1. Chapter 1

** **DreamCatcher~ ******Chapter One**

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams are the keys to your unconscious mind.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I never had a past. Least of all, a past I remember. The only faint memory that binds me to the days before my present, the faintest whiff of wheat and honey. There is always a part of me that feels like its missing. Maybe one day, I will search for the threads of my past on my own. <em>

The silence curled around me, a friendly companion I had already grown accustomed to. The night was cold, just like all wintry nights before the approach of spring. This one, however, had an edge of anticipation, the anticipation of danger. Even inside the shed, with my warm blankets and layers of coats, I did not feel safe. The house was dark, lights off. Perhaps, the family was already asleep.

I sat up on the haystack, gathering up my blankets into a corner. Slipping on my layers of coat, I sneaked out into the garden. The snow was bitterly cold beneath my bare feet but comfortably soft. I trudged through the snowy garden. The trees were bare, a desolate sight. The sickle moon hung in the sky, accompanied by the stars. My breathing was misty in the cold. I gazed up at the sky, wondering what was to come. Then, I heard a familiar purr. The cat pattered through the snow and rubbed herself all over me. I bent down and stroked her. "Hey Noire," I whispered into her ears affectionately.

Noire had been my only good companion for all I could remember. The family did not treat me as an existence at all. They bore my name with such secrecy, as if my existence alone was a disgrace to their family name. My name was rarely brought upon in conversations. I knew I was not part of their family. My tanned skin was not crystal white like their noble skin. I was definitely adopted but why? "Why?" was the big question.

Noire's fur shone under starlight. She looked like a legendary cat. I laughed silently to myself at the thought. Then, Noire pricked her ears. She turned and looked at the garden gate. There was a silhouette of someone, picking the lock. After a few minutes of failing to unlock it, the person kicked the gate in frustration.

"Do you ever use your head?" a male voice asked. Another silhouette appeared in my line of vision. He was holding an object in his hands. "Whoa, watch it. You might wake them up with that thing," the other person argued. It was too late. There was the sound of gunfire and the scent of gunpowder lingered in the air. "You fools! You could have easily climbed over that flimsy gate. I did not ask of you to make a glorious entry," another voice groaned from behind the bushes.

Noire narrowed her eyes. I grabbed her immediately, knowing what she was up to. She meowed in protest. I used my coat to muffle her meows and stroked her to soothe her. We hid behind a convenient sack of bricks.

"Say, was it worth it breaking into this place in the middle of the night? It just looks like a run-down garden."

"You idiot, can't you see what's in front of you? It's a MANSION. What else do mansions have besides valuables?"

"Ummm…"

"It was a rhetorical question. So shut up and help Chris with the weapons."

Weapons? That sounded dangerous. I needed to warn someone. Peering out of the corner, I saw two of the figures reloading several guns. I gulped in fear. Another figure was admiring the antique statues in the garden. They were covered in frost after another snowy morning, even after I had tried to scrape off the thin layer of ice. Then again, some things looked best in the winter.


	2. Chapter 2

**DreamCatcher~ Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>I was unfamiliar to the second floor of the mansion; it was always out of bounds for me. I recall wandering up the stairs when I was younger but that was as close as I got for the Master himself came along and put an end to my little adventure. The corridors were dark, illuminated by only the moonlight passing through the stained-glass windows. The myriad of colours they created were beautiful, but I had no time to admire them. I heard the heavy footsteps behind me and fell away from the light. I had to be quick, I had to go unseen. My muscles were tense. Noire laid in my arms, her fur bristled, taking in my fear. When I reached the first room door, my sweaty palm felt anxiously for the doorknob in the darkness. I felt a cold metal and grabbed it desperately, pulling myself and Noire into the room.<p>

Desiree looked peaceful in her sleep. Her facial features were light and relaxed, unlike the tightness she seemed to carry with her in the day. Her long fair hair fell across the sheets. Her piercing blue eyes were hidden from view, behind her sleeping eyelids. I had no choice but to try and disrupt her peace. Noire squirmed out of my arms and landed onto the bed. She meowed anxiously and pawed at the sheets. Her bright yellow eyes shone in the dark. It appeared to me that it was only out of courtesy that Noire had not whipped out the sharp weapon hidden behind her furry paws.

The last thing I remembered was grabbing onto Desiree's arm.

My head spun, I was unstable on my feet. My vision blurred, like in a black out. Then, I saw a kaleidoscope of colours, colours so vivid; I wished I could paint them for remembrance. The winds picked up, dragging me with them. There was the sensation of flying that made me jittery with excitement. There was a sudden stop in midair, when the winds no longer carried my weight. I found myself falling back down, down to earth. A horrified scream ripped out from my vibrating throat, I shut my eyes tight. What if I couldn't see daylight anymore? What about Noire? What about the secrets of my past, the ones I had yet to discover? The tears came, trickling down like rain. Then, they left me. Darkness shrouded my vision and the feeling of peace swept the anxiousness away, like waves in the open sea.

When I came to, I found myself in a vast flower field. Daisies and dandelions grew healthily, pollinated by butterflies that flitted around the patches of flowers, their complementary colours of blue and orange were a marvel. Robins and canaries sang their songs heartily, flying in the deep blue sky without a woe in the world. There was the sound of a running river, it's clarity in sound seemed like that of jingling bells. A celebratory mood was in the air. It was definitely spring here, wherever this was. I sat in the flower field, letting my senses be bombarded by the beauty of my surroundings. Nature was truly a remarkable artist.

Then, I heard a shriek. The kind of shriek that sets your teeth on the edge, that sends shivers running down your body, right to the very last bone. My heart rate escalated. Fear and tension hung heavily in the air. Flowers wilted, butterflies dropped dead to the ground, like sandbags. The birds disappeared from sight, leaving not a feather behind. The pristine water in the river turned as black as ink.

"Get away from me!"

That was a familiar voice. That was definitely a familiar voice. But who exactly? It didn't sound too far away. I got on my knees and crawled in its direction, through the field that had become a graveyard of flowers.

"But Desiree, my heart's flames are fuelled by your existence."

"I don't feel the same. Please, Eric. Go away. Leave me alone!"

Eric? Eric was a desperate, self-driven suitor of Desiree's. He was a poet, a fine one at that. His honeyed words, however, failed to scratch the surface of Desiree's icy cold heart. They had an adverse reaction, causing her usual cool, judgmental eyes to be filled with fiery rage at the very mention of his name. It was quite a feat to have been able to drive the ice queen of the house into such a hurricane. But what were they doing here? What was I doing here?

"Eric, leave me alone, already. My dreams have not had peace since you first appeared in my life," Desiree's words had an edge of desperation to them. From behind the wavering flowers and leaves, I caught sight of her forlorn silhouette. Eric was backing her to the edge of a cliff. I had to do something. Picking up the closest object, a sharp piece of rock, I lisped a short prayer and flung it at him.

Hearing a yelp of pain, I stood up to take a closer look at the damage I had caused. There was a wide gash across his left eyebrow and Eric was writhing in pain on the ground. Desiree, however, had gone pale with fright.

I called out to her, but no sound came out of my mouth. Walking up to her, I waved. Her eyes did not even flicker. I felt ignored and slightly lonely. This must be how it feels to be a ghost, I found myself thinking.

"D-Desiree… How could you hurt me like this..?" Eric asked feebly.

"It wasn't me. It really wasn't me. I swear. It wasn't me," Desiree spoke, trembling. She looked so fragile in that moment, for once, I could not bring myself to harbor any grudges for the times she had wounded me with her sharp words.

"It wasn't me. It wasn't me…." Desiree crouched low, holding both hands tight against her ears. The words appeared to bounce off the surrounding objects, reverberating, resounding, as if we were in a soundproof room.

It was then that my vision blurred. I blinked but it remained unclear. When I looked at the silhouette of a tree, it seemed to shake violently, like in an earthquake. What was happening to me? I looked to the sky and smiled sadly, why did it always look the same? Then, I blacked out. Again.


End file.
